Driving and driven gears are conventionally fastened together by a multiplicity of bolts which join the gears at their webs. For many applications the bolted together gear trains function satisfactorily. However, this method of attachment can result in problems in many instances. Measurable flexing will occur between the web faces of gears joined only by bolts. This flexing causes the mating web faces of the bolted together gears to become pitted and fretted after many hours of use. The abrading away of metal tends to loosen bolts and the pits serve as loci for cracks.
Various types of shim stock and gaskets have been tried for alleviating the pitting and fretting problem. None have worked satisfactorily. Shim stock made from metal softer than was used in making the gears, has been found to pound out thinner causing the bolts to loosen. Coating the mating faces of the gear webs with a graphite lubricating film helps some, but still results in a shortened life expectancy for the gears.
A method for applying an unhardened adhesive to a stack of laminations is known. Sims and Avila in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,886 disclose a method for bonding a laminated structure. Weld bonding of panels to each other and to framing structures has also been accomplished. Neither of these result in an application similar to my invention.